Eye of the tiger
by compnerd
Summary: Bright is thinking about attending college, but not sure if he should go or not. Hannah plans to help him make the right decision
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bright or Hannah of Everwood, but thought that I would write a fan fic of Bright wanting to go to college.

Chapter 1

Bright wanted to go to college but was unsure of him because when he went to high school all that he cared about was sports. He had visions of the college life not working out because he was not as smart as others. He didn't want to have to pay for school and then flunk out. He just figured that he would think about it over a sandwich.

It was about 3:00 P.M. and Amy came in the front door with Hannah. Bright had the Everwood Community College bulletin out where they could see it so he quickly hid it in the utensil drawer. Hannah walked over to Bright and asked him about his day. He said that it was okay, but it was better now that Hannah was there. Hannah smiled. She told Bright that she was going to go do her homework and Amy had come over to just chat with her for a while.

Well, Bright went to turn on the television and the phone rang. It was Ephram asking for Bright to come over to his place. He said that he would be there in a little bit. When Bright got over to Ephram's place, Bright told Ephram that he should have moved into his apartment. The two of them talked for a couple of hours about the happenings in their life.

Ephram had decided to go to Everwood Community College for a couple of years and then if he wanted to he could transfer the hours to a four year college. Ephram told Bright that he should go to college with him. Bright told Ephram that he had been thinking about it, but wasn't smart enough to go to college. Ephram told him that he was definitely smart enough and that he should go for it. Bright said that he would definitely think about it. Ephram said he was sure that Hannah would help him out if he couldn't figure something out.

Over at Bright's apartment, Amy had left for the night and Hannah was cooking supper. She had decided to cook a meatloaf because she knew that didn't require too much work since she wanted to get back to her studies. She was pulling a 4.0 gpa and didn't want to mess that up. She grabbed the meat out of the fridge and needed to get a spoon out of the utensil drawer. She couldn't believe what was in there. Hannah knew who's bulletin that was and was so proud of Bright.

While Bright was driving home, he thought of many things. He did not want Hannah to always have to help him out. That was one reason that Bright hadn't told Hannah that he wanted to go to college. He just did not have that kind of personality and just felt as though if he was asking for help because he was dumb. Oh well, Bright figured that he wouldn't go to school. He just figured that he could work odd jobs in Everwood.

When he walked into the apartment, Hannah had dinner fixed. She said, "Bright, supper is getting cold." Bright responded, "Okay, be there in a sec." Hannah hoped that Bright would tell her about wanting to go to college, but she had decided not to say anything.

Bright and Hannah sat down at the table and took a decent portion of food for him. Hannah asked Bright, "Hey, do you think that you can teach me to play basketball?" Bright said, "Sure thing we can do it tonight if you want. We can go outside, and I can show you some of the basics. Hannah replied, "Maybe not, because I am going to stink at playing. I have no coordination at all. Bright replied, "Hannah that is what I am going to teach you. It will take some time but you will become coordinated because I will help you, can I ask why you want to learn basketball. Well, Bright, you seem to always have fun playing basketball and I just wanted to see what it was all about. Of course Hannah had a devilish grin on her face.

To be continued and I will gladly take reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Bright and Hannah had finished supper, he went and got his basketball. He felt for sure that he could teach Hannah about basketball because if he could learn it anyone could. They went outside to the local park and Bright began to tell Hannah about the game of basketball. Hannah asked Bright a question – What if I am not as good as you think that I should be? Will you be disappointed in me? Bright thought a minute before answering. He said, "Hannah I understand that it takes practice in basketball to become great and I couldn't be disappointed any anyone that is trying something because they want to do it." Hannah grabbed the ball from Bright and threw up a granny shot that went in.

Bright worked with her telling her about the rules and regulations of the game. They worked on it for about an hour when Hannah looked at her watch. I need to go to Nina's so that I can watch Sam for a couple of hours. Bright said, "Will you come back over her after you get finished? Hannah said, "If it's not too late, because I need my beauty sleep."

Hannah walked up to Bright and he gave her a nice goodbye kiss. He was going to go and call the college and go ahead and sign up for school. He figured that he should just go ahead and do it. He walked into the kitchen and looked for the bulletin in the utensil drawer. He thought that is where he left it when Hannah and Amy came in to the apartment.

He thought that Amy and Hannah found the bulletin so he called Amy to ask her.. He asked her if they had found the college bulletin. Amy told him that they had not found anything. Amy was planning to go to Princeton at the end of the summer, so he asked Amy if she thought he would make it in Everwood Community College. There was a brief pause on the phone and then Amy responded. She told him, "What you make happen in college is just what you put into it. Somebody's at the door, I have to go."

At Nina's, Hannah was contemplating how she was going to bring up the college bulletin. She felt that it would be Bright's decision to tell her. She liked spending time with Bright because she could see something in him that she knew was special. Her cell phone began to ring so she answered the phone after checking the caller ID.

Hannah: Hello, Amy!

Amy: Did you find out that Bright is planning to go to Everwood Community College?

Hannah: Yeah, I found the college bulletin when I was making supper for Bright and I.

Amy: Well, are you going to say something to him?

Hannah: I figure when Bright informs me that he is planning to go to ECC that I will tell him that it is great.

Amy: Hello – Hannah – we are talking about Bright. Bright is too much like a kid to make it in class. He will never make it.

Hannah: Amy, listen to me, I think that Bright can make it through school. I know that he is not as book smart as you are, but I think that he can make it. Nina's home, so can I call you back.

Amy: Sure, talk to you later.

Hannah closed her cell phone and told Nina that she was going to run over to Bright's apartment, but she would not be past 10:00. She also told Nina that Sam just played his Sega Genesis for the couple of hours that she was gone.

As Hannah drove over to Bright's apartment, she began to think about what Amy had said. Amy had known Bright from birth, but Hannah felt that she knew him better than Amy because she could see that he had the eye of a tiger to graduate college and accomplish his dreams.

-- Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She finally got over to Bright's apartment at about 8:15, she walked up to his door and was about to ring the doorbell, but decided to try the door to see if it was unlocked. Of course it was unlocked because Bright probably forgot to lock the door after he came in. She usually found him on the couch watching TV, but he wasn't there. She looked in his bedroom and he wasn't in there. She remembered that his car was outside in the parking lot. She was worried but she had only been there for a few minutes and figured that she should just wait it out.

Bright went down to the apartment gym and lifted some weights. He liked lifting weights because it was something that he could do. He wondered how he was going to get the support of Hannah to go to school. He had thought that he wanted to either be a teacher or something in the medical field. He figured that he wasn't smart enough to become a doctor. He looked down at his watch and stated that Hannah is probably at his apartment.

He came back to his apartment and could see Hannah reading. Bright went in the front door and told Hannah that he was glad to see her come back. She asked about where he was and he told her that he was at the gym. Bright told Hannah that he met a few guys in the apartment and they were really cool.

Hannah asked Bright if he had contacted Amy in a while. He told Hannah that Ephram didn't see any need to talk to Amy since she was going to Princeton in the fall. Well, I wanted to throw Amy a get together before she left. I was thinking that we maybe could get Ephram, you, and me for the get together. Could you please ask Ephram to come? Hannah told Bright that she would cook.

Bright said the Hannah that he needed to talk with her, but he was going to go take a shower. Hannah responded that she was just going to finish the rest of her book. Bright left the room. He went and grabbed a change of clothes for him to change into. Bright turned on the shower and the radio. He always likes to hear the radio when he was in the shower since he liked to hear some sort of commotion all the time. He stepped into the shower and began to feel relaxed.

Hannah was thinking about how she would listen to Bright about going to school. She was sure that he could definitely graduate. He had become very mature so he could easily graduate. Bright could do whatever he set his mind to. Nothing would stop him unless he stopped himself.

Bright got out of the shower and dried his hair. He had on a towel and soon changed into his change of clothes. He wiped the mirror of sweat and begins to think how he was going to tell one of the smartest girls that he had ever known that he was going to try to go to school. He figured that he needed to go and get it done, so off he went.

Bright walked into the den and said, "Hannah, I am going to tell you something that you may think is funny but please do not laugh at me!" ---------Please R and R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hannah told Bright to tell her what he had to say. Bright began, "I have been thinking about my future and would like to do something about it. Just then the Bright decided not to tell Hannah because she wouldn't think that he would flunk out of ECC.

Hannah said, "Well, that is wonderful that you are thinking about the future. It means that you are becoming more mature." Bright sat up straighter on the couch because he liked the fact that Hannah was complimentary of him.

Bright asked Hannah if she wanted to go catch the late movie at the theatre. She said, "I wish that you had told me so that I could have asked Nina before I came over. I told her that I would be back before 10 and if we catch a movie is will be at least 11." I wanted to ask you if you would teach me to drive a manual drive transmission. Bright was confused because he thought Hannah had an automatic. Bright, "Why do you want to learn to drive a manual?"

Hannah replied that she believed it was important. Bright just kind of shrugged off her answer. He said I will teach you to drive the truck tomorrow. Hannah looked at her watch. It informed her that she had 15 more minutes and then she would have to go. Hannah supposed that Bright wasn't going to let her know that he was planning to go to ECC this fall. She really wished that he would just tell her so that she could be excited for him. Hannah thought out what she would tell Bright if he told her.

Bright flipped on the television after getting a sandwich from the fridge. He asked Hannah if she wanted anything before she left. She asked him to hand her a bottle of water. Hannah walked up to Bright and gave him a nice kiss goodbye. She told Bright that there must be something else on his mind. Just remember that I am not your sister, father, mother, or Ephram. I am the person that believes in you whole heartedly. I will see you tomorrow.

After Hannah left Bright's apartment, he was more confused than ever. Still the same question kept harassing him. "What if I can't make it or get the college degree." He thought about what Amy had said, but kind of felt that was just something to say. She didn't believe in him at all, but why should she. She had only seen him as a flirt, not a book smart guy. Bright thought about what Hannah had said – he figured that she already knew, but wanted him to tell her.

He quickly gave Nina a call on his cell phone while he was driving to catch up with Hannah. He asked Nina if he could spend another 15 minutes with Hannah. He was calling so that Hannah wouldn't get in trouble with Nina. Nina told him that was fine. When Bright heard this, he increased the speed of his truck so that he could find Hannah.

He saw her lights ahead of him, so he honked his horn. Hannah did not hear his horn because she wasn't paying attention. Hannah thought that maybe everyone who told her about Bright was right. She thought that she had seen the eye of the tiger a few times. She guessed that she was just too hopeful. Hannah looked at the dashboard clock and it read 9:55 so she realized that she needed to take a few shortcuts so she could get home when she was suppose to.

Bright couldn't believe that she wasn't stopping so he would just beat her to Nina's house. Bright was going to tell her why he wanted to go to ECC and why he was afraid. He felt that Hannah could definitely understand him and seemed to enjoy his company more than any other girl that he had ever been with. Bright pulled into Nina's house and shortly after that Hannah pulled in.

Bright walked up to Hannah's door and opened the car door. Bright said, "I called Nina and she said that it was okay if I talked to you for 15 minutes." Hannah replied, "Bright, tell me something, do you trust me?" Bright exclaimed, "Of course, I trust you, how could I not – you are probably one of the most honorable people that I have the good fortune of knowing."

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
